The present disclosure is related to a system and method for agriculture of marine life forms.
Growing demand for live ocean products, in particular reef products, particularly living resources such as coral, fish and other marine life forms have made commercial exploitation of natural coral reefs a growing international concern. The U.S. imports of dead coral materials such as material used for jewelry and curios are relatively stable. However, commerce in live coral, live rock and live marine life forms have increased dramatically in the United States in recent years.
To a substantial extent this increased demand is due to approximately one million aquarium hobbyists who live in the United States. It has been estimated that Americans buy approximately eighty-percent (80%) of live coral taken from reefs and more than ninety-percent (90%) of all live rock in trade. As the United States either prohibits or strictly regulates the harvest of reef building corals and live rock in most federal, state and territorial waters import represents the almost exclusive supply to the U.S. market for these kinds of reef resources.
In spite of improved aquarium technology and handling practices it has been estimated that ninety-percent (90%) of some of the most popular species of marine life that are collected from reefs die before or soon after they reach aquarium owners in the U.S. Collections of corals for the aquarium and jewelry industries typically target a small number of rare slow growing and long-lived species (often selected for some unusual characteristic). Over harvesting of these and other reef species can cause localized destruction of reefs, increased erosion, loss of fish habitat and yet further increased demand for these rare species located on other reefs. Looking forward, there is a growing international concern over these matters that could result in increased regulation of the trade of live marine resources, particularly those taken from reefs around the world. As the demand for such products by the hobbyists in the U.S. is not likely to abate, it is foreseen that there will be an increased demand for domestically aquacultured marine life forms to supply the hobbyist market.
Furthermore, there are perceived advantages to aquacultured marine life forms as compared to wild specimens. For example, many wild-collected fishes have difficulty adjusting to living in a limited volume environment wherein aquacultured fish have been reared in a limited volume environment so they have no need to adjust to that aspect of captivity. Similarly, wild specimens are accustomed to vigorous competition for space and light and have potent strategies for claiming their living areas. Conversely, aquacultured specimens of the same species often are more docile and tolerant of their neighbors.
Another potential advantage to aquacultured marine life forms is they are not exposed to the many varied parasites and infectious diseases as compared to wild specimens.
However, aquaculture of coral and other reef species have proven to be difficult and expensive in many instances. Many of these species are adapted to very specific ecological niches in the coral reef ecosystem. Similarly, many reef species require specific environmental conditions to grow and survive. Similarly, many reef species are particularly susceptible to some water contaminates that can be found in significant concentrations in fresh water supplies but are found in much lower concentration in ocean waters.